


Magical Fireworks Beyond Mortal Ken

by Starrik



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Modern, One Shot, Political
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrik/pseuds/Starrik
Summary: Gandalf pays an unexpected visit to a party as the world holds its breath for the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very politically heavy story, in that characters within speak a point that I want to make. If your views differ to mine, feel free to believe how you will about a fictional character's response to real world events. This is my interpretation.

The third time that Gandalf showed up with fireworks, there were no more hobbits. No Shire, no Rohan, no Gondor, even the black blight of Mordor was long since gone.

If only ridding the world of evil was so simple.

But still he rode along a bumpy green track, where dirt had never been choked and covered by bitumen. There were tales of lands where smoke hung as heavy as it ever had on the black plain, of forests that had fallen to the axe without Entfolk to protect them. And yet, the wizard remained, and the world turned.

Preparations for the party were in full swing as the beat up old Combi van struggled its way up the hill. There were a few concerned looks at the mysterious vehicle, but they all turned to smiles when they read the logo embroidered on the side.

‘Gandalf the Grey: Magical Fireworks Beyond Mortal Ken”

A young man about whom everything screamed quiet comfort approached the van, and signalled for it to putter to a halt. Gandalf spared a hand to wind down one window, the brim of his hat and the ends of his eyebrows immediately taking advantage of the opportunity to expand.

“What seems to be the matter?” he asked in the warm and wizened tone that he had kept for millennia. The van, however, had not stopped. If he let it on this hill Gandalf was not certain that all his powers combined would get it going up again, so the young man had to walk quickly to keep from being left behind.

“It’s just that we didn’t order a fireworks display. Not that it’s a bad idea, but we’d have to get a council permit, inform the neighbours, and the fire brigade.”

“Not to worry old chap,” Gandalf reassured, handing over all the papers that he needed. “It’s all been taken care of. And here I was, thinking that the neighbours were invited already! Are you feuding with the firemen?”

“No! Not at all. They’d just have to bring their truck, and set up a perimeter… actually, you’re right, they’d love that. Gives them a chance to show off and have fun.” The reluctance on the man’s face vanished, to be replaced with an eager grin. “It’s been forever since we had any fireworks around here. Magical, you say?”

“Dear boy, I’d never lie about something like that.”

The grin widened, and the young man slapped one hand against the side of the van affectionately. “Well then. Happy to have you. I’m sure you know what you need.”

With the wizard’s nod of agreement, he let the van putter on past, heading for a small field just beyond the edge of the celebrations.

 

The few preparations he required done, Gandalf made sure to lock the van tight. The memory of a pair of rambunctious youngsters who’d had their way with his fireworks last time was plenty enough to ensure that he didn’t leave them where anyone could get at them. But he did it with a smile on his face.

Gandalf sat by the van for a moment, smoking his long pipe and watching the party slowly coalesce. It wasn't in his nature to offer help when everything was clearly working according to plan.

A young woman approached tentatively, offering the wizard a mug of ale.

“I don’t know if you drink, but… well there isn’t any money lying around for the fireworks, and we haven’t paid you yet so I thought you’d like something. I mean, not just me, we all thought you’d like a drink.”

“Certainly,” Gandalf replied, taking a draught from the mug and sighing contentedly. “Might I ask what this party is in honour of?”

The woman grinned through her discomfort at talking to a stranger. “End of the world party. Whoever wins tonight, we’re probably not going to be able to live like this much longer. Some of the oldies disagree, they think the orange-haired idiot- oh, I’m sorry, you’re not a…?”

A shake of the wrinkled head and a warm smile was answer enough.

“Right. Anyway, we figured that we would have a party instead of sitting around and worrying about what might happen. Better to enjoy the good times while we still can.”

“A wise decision indeed. Thank you for the ale.”

She smiled, and offered an awkward bob as a goodbye. She couldn’t entirely figure out why she’d tried to curtsy, but it had seemed appropriate.

 

As the party went into full swing, the number of fallen faces increased. Try as they might, no one had been able to avoid the news of the election’s results filtering into the party, being passed in hushed whispers, or shouted by drunk uncles who were celebrating.

In amongst all the disappointed people, the older women who watched what might be their last chance to see another woman lead them in their lifetime, the parents who fretted about their children’s future, the party continued. The whole town had spent the day putting the party together, and come the end of the world, in the hands of a loudmouthed billionaire or otherwise, they were going to reap the fruits of their labour until it was taken from their hands.

No one had ordered the fireworks, no one really knew when to have the old grey stranger set them off. Eleven o’clock rolled around, the children’s energy finally depleted, and the only reason that everyone remained was to see the promised explosions light up the sky.

“Thank you everyone, for coming,” said the Mayor, adjusting her microphone and feeling quite sure it was a good thing she’d set up the PA herself. “We’ve all had a fantastic night, but there’s still something else to see before we go home, and get a couple hours sleep before we pack this up tomorrow. Gandalf, the fireworks man, has asked to say a quick word beforehand.”

The wizard stepped up to the mike quickly, intent on keeping everyone’s attention before it wandered.

“A great blow has been struck today,” he boomed, his voice shaking the sleep from the revellers. “Ignorance and apathy have once more lead us to strife, and it will take no small action to keep our world afloat.”

“What’s it to us? I didn’t vote for him. I wish none of this had happened!” a voice protested loudly.

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, besides the will of evil.”

“So?”

“This world does not belong to those who sit idly by, but to those who have the strength to set aside comfort and familiarity, and fight for what they know is right.”

His gaze swept the crowd, and he was gone in a flash of glowing light. The fireworks covered his disappearance, dazzling the people and cracking the darkness into lines of brightness. But amongst the sighs of the crowd, responsibility set on the shoulders of those there. It was their country, their future, and it was up to them.

The wizard’s van puttered away quietly beneath the bursts of light.

“Bilbo would have been proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this post on tumblr:  
> http://ommanyte.tumblr.com/post/156491139825/me-looking-at-the-current-state-of-the-world


End file.
